


Why Do You Do That?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [77]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Probing, Curious Spock, Devious McCoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy invites Spock to a game of hide-and-seek.Appeared in Spiced Peaches LIII.





	Why Do You Do That?

“What is that?”

“What does it look like?” Bones answered absently.

“I know what it is. But why do you have it?”

“To make curious green guys ask questions.”

“Leonard, do not tease.”

“Okay. See? It’s a small rubber ball.”

“Yes.”

“Now, I will pop it up inside me--” 

Spock gasped. “But how can you get it out? There is no string on it.”

“Not my problem anymore. It’s yours. Can you figure out how to retrieve that ball without messing with me very much?"

A slow grin spread on Spock’s face. “Oh, you are so good to me, Leonard."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
